


The assassin's tale

by KeepingItAnne



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anger, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Detectives, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Imprisonment, Jail, Little bit of angst, Menstruation, Murder, OFC - Freeform, Organized Crime, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Torture, jailbreak, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingItAnne/pseuds/KeepingItAnne
Summary: What if Sebastian Moran was actually Sebrina Night? What if she lived in 221C Baker street? What if she is "helping" Sherlock catch Sebastian Moran?This is the story of how Sebrina Night came in the service of Jim Moriarty and how they slowly grow attached to each other.





	1. The meeting.

She hated it when the police tried to stop her from doing her job, it was annoying and really put a obstacle in the plans of her day. Today was no different, she was just about to finish when she heard a police siren outside. Cursing to herself, she sped things up. Luckily she only needed to wipe off some things she had touched. She was long gone by the time the police came barging trough the door, the only evidence they found was a note next to the body. 

> You really should be faster if you want to catch me.   
>  -Seb 

 

The moment she walked trough the door she was shoved aside by someone. "Sherlock, next time just wait until I moved aside so you don't have to shove me." She said.   
       "No time, I have a murder to solve." The tall detective said.   
       "I am sorry Sebrina, you know how he gets when he is on a case." This time it was Watson who spoke. "I know, it's okay John. Which case is it this time?"   
       "Actually, it is an old one, a hitman but he gets away with it every time. He always leaves a note behind but it is never signed, this time it is according to Lestrade."   
       "Sounds like fun, want me to join you two?"   
       "No, not on this one. I don't want you getting hurt Sebrina." Is what Sherlock said.   
She gasped in mock surprise "Did the one and only Sherlock Holmes just say he cares about me?"   
       "Don't get used to it." He replied in a deadpan voice.   
       "It's okay, I won't tell anybody. I don't have time to help anyways, you are not the only one with a case." And with that she walked to her apartment 221C. "Say hi to Lestrade for me." She said before closing the door. 

This is the story of Sebrina Night. You might have guessed already but Sebrina is the assassin Sherlock is trying to catch. This isn’t the first time he tried and it won’t be the last time.   
       She moved into 211C when everyone thought that Sherlock had died. She knew that he wasn't dead and that he would come back someday. Sebrina is smart, not as smart as Sherlock but she is definitely above average. She knew that Sherlock would hunt her when he came back so she prepared herself for it.   
       She became friends with John Watson and helped Scotland Yard solve some cold cases. Sebrina became a small detective just so she could help Sherlock on some cases, this way she could sabotage her case from the inside out when needed. 

Sebrina threw her jacket over the couch and went to her laptop. The press would be all over this murder it was a celebrity she killed after all. She looked online and yup there it was, the first article about her murder. She grinned and opened a new webpage with her swiss bank account. Low and behold, a large sum of money has been deposited on it. Nodding to herself in satisfaction, she logged out.   
       In the criminal world of London Sebrina is known as Sebastian Moran an infamous master assassin who would kill anybody if you payed the right price. She created Sebastian a long time ago to throw off the police and to demand respect from her costumers, after all the criminal world is no place for a woman. 

  
Later that night Sebrina was at 221B trying to "help" Sherlock with his case. Not that he would let her. He kept insisting that it was to dangerous for her. Sebrina however wouldn't take no for an answer. After a while Sherlock gave up and gave her the details of the case.   
       About an hour of speculating later and getting nowhere, Sebrina her phone buzzed indicating she jus got a text. 

> "Love the work you did today, especially the note you left. You and I should meet up sometime.   
>  I've got an proposition that could be worth your while.   
>  -M" 

       Frowning, she read the text again. Her clients rarely contacted her directly and NEVER wanted to meet up. This was her work phone but she always got messages from a middle man, not from the client directly. Sebrina decided to text back. 

> "I think you've got the wrong number buddy" 

       Almost immediately she got an answer. 

> "I most certainly have the right number.   
>  I would like to hire your service and I will pay you triple. I will do this on one condition: a meetup.   
>  You can choose the time and place.   
>  -M" 

       Sebrina was curious about the offer but she didn't trust this M person. She had to be careful. 

> "three o'clock tomorrow at the Urban Meadow Cafe in Hyde park.  
>  I'll meet you there" 

 

The next day Sebrina left two hours earlier so she could scout the park for escape routes and traps, for al she knew this was a rouse from her competitors to get her arrested or killed.   
       “where are you going?” Sherlock asked when she was about to leave. “I have a coffee date planned with a friend.”   
       “Why are you wearing gloves? It is to warm for that.”   
       “Well as you might know, I am not a walking and talking furnace unlike you boys and the charm of gloves is that I can take them off when it gets to warm.”    
       Other than the gloves she was wearing her normal civilian clothes, she didn’t want to attract any attention by dressing in her mission gear but she needed to keep her client from identifying her by any means so the gloves were necessary. 

In Hyde park she looked for potential threats and escape routes. The only thing of note were some bodyguards trying to blend in but failing miserably. _“So this M person has enough sense in him to hire some guys for protection. Lets hope they keep to the outside of the cafe, I really hate nosy protectors.”_ She thought to herself.   
       At the moment she was outside the cafe looking like she was texting someone when someone in a fancy suite walked into the cafe. Looking closer without being obvious she noticed it was Jim Moriarty. She would know his face anywhere, before he “killed himself” he was practically the king of the criminal world in London.   
       After making sure that he was alone on the cafe she walked in and sat down across from him.   
       “Whatever your suggestion is, I am not interested” Moriarty said before Sebrina could open her mouth. “Well that is not what you suggested last night, I got quite the impression that you liked my work.” She answered in a sweet but heavily sarcastic voice.   
       Moriarty looked surprised but quickly covered it up and she got the feeling that it was quite rare to surprise the criminal mastermind.   
       “I supposed Sebastian Moran to be a man.” He said in a smug voice.   
       “And I supposed Jim Moriarty was dead.” She answered deadpan.   
       “Touché”   
       “So what is this proposition you have to offer me?”   
       “Well as it seems, I am in need of an personal assassin. I would like to offer you a permanent contract.    
       “And what are the conditions of this contract?”   
       "Well, obviously you will kill some people for me. I will pay you handsomely for that. You can take some small contracts on the side from other clients. I will come by your house every time I have a target so our messages won’t be intercepted.”   
       “Seems good to me but there are two things. One: I want you to add to the contract that when I want to leave your service, I can do that. No strings attached. Two: you can’t visit my apartment.”   
       “And why is that?”   
       “Well I live in 221C Baker street. In the same building as Sherlock Holmes.”   
       “And why would you do that?”   
       “Sherlock knows me as a freelance detective, I help him with some of his cases and I am currently helping him hunt down Sebastian Moran.” She said this with a wicked grin.   
       “Clever woman” He said sporting the same grin as Sebrina. “I am going to alter the contract so you can get out of it whenever you want. I will also add that you will be a spy for me of some sorts while you live in 221C. Agreed?”   
       “Agreed.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have any ideas I would love to hear them!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> Anne


	2. Out of time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebrina is kidnaped, what now?

It is the next day, Sebrina signed the contract and gave it to the currier who was going to deliver it to Moriarty. Just when she closed the door she heard banging coming from 221B. When she opened the door to the apartment of the blogger and detective duo she saw pictures everywhere and Sherlock pacing through the mess in his bathrobe. She looked at John who was sitting in his chair while typing on his laptop. “What the hell is going on here?”  
      “He can’t figure out who Seb is, you know the hitman who killed that celebrity.” Watson replied.  
      “Maybe I can help, I have some contacts who might know something.” Sebrina suggested.  
      “NO! That is not happening Sebrina!” Sherlock yelled.  
      “Well you’re out of luck buddy, I am helping if you like it or not. Remember two night ago? You let me help then so you will let me help now.” She said in a stern voice.”  
      “She is right Sherlock, you let her help two days ago and she is capable of keeping herself safe.” The blogger said.  
      “Okay,” Sherlock said reluctantly. “You can help but just try not to anger the wrong people.”  
      “Thanks Sherlock, give me a day and I will give you the full name of this Seb person.” Sebrina said while walking outside.

Sebrina stayed gone the rest of the day, it was 8 o’clock when Sherlock and John began to worry about her. That is when they got the package. It was delivered by Lestrade “This has just been delivered by Scotland Yard, you should open it.” He said with a grim face. Sherlock snatched the package out of the hands of Lestrade. Opening it he saw that it was a small USB-drive. “John your laptop.” He commanded to the smaller man. John gave his laptop and Sherlock plugged the USB in, the only thing on the drive was a picture named better do what I want. It was a picture of a knocked out and bruised Sebrina tied to a chair in an industrial looking room. In small lettering beneath the picture was written:

> Find her before ten o’clock tomorrow morning and she lives, don’t and she won’t see the start of the next day.  
> \- Seb

 

“I hate this idea of yours.” Sebrina said to Moriarty. “It is brilliant but I hate portraying myself as weak.” She was tied to a chair and Moriarty was walking around setting up lights and pointing a camera at her.  
      “Acting is a part of the job, you should get used to it.” Moriarty said  
      “I know, it is just that I AM Sebastian Moran, the best assassin in London. Heck I might be in the top ten of the world but at this moment I have to be a helpless kidnaped girl. It is something that I haven’t been since I was fifteen years old.”  
      “You have been kidnapped before?”  
      “Yes but it didn’t go according to the plan of the kidnapper, he learned to late that I was the dangerous one and he wasn’t.”  
      “You know, you should tell me how and when you became an assassin sometimes.”  
      Sebrina smirked “dream on, It will be a long time before I tell you my life story.”  
      There was a long silence and Sebrina waited until Jim was done with the setup.  
      Suddenly she had an idea, “Punch me” she said.  
      “What?”  
      “It will be more believable if I have some bruises, not much just give me a black eye and a few bruises on my arms and neck.”  
      “You’re right, sit still and try not to scream too much.”  
      “That is really insulting you know, I know how to taken an URUMPFF!” While Sebrina was talking Moriarty punched her square in her face. He went on to give her some more bruises on places that where visible for the camera, he mostly went for her arms and he gave her one on her colour bone for good measure. He did this all while Sebrina sat there in silent anger and when he was done and the bruises were developed enough to see them she said “I get the distinct impression that you took a little bit more pleasure in than you should.”  
      “Guilty as charged.” He said with a mocking face. “Now sit still and act like you are knocked out so I can take an picture.”  
      After he picture was taken he freed Sebrina from the chair. I will go edit the picture, later on when Sherly is a good portion into the investigation I will make a video chat of sorts for ‘Seb’ to communicate with him.

      It was eight o’clock in the morning when John laptop began ringing. “JOHN STOP YOUR LAPTOP FROM THAT INFERNAL RINGING!” Sherlock yelled, he almost had the location where Seb was keeping Sebrina. John looked at his laptop and promptly picked it up and ran to the kitchen where Sherlock was working on his investigation. “It is a skype call.” The blogger said.  
      “And why are you showing me this, I have more important things to do John.” Sherlock said irritated.  
      “Well it is a skype call from Seb it says right here.”  
      “Why didn’t you tell that earlier!? Give it here, NOW!”  
      John gave his laptop to Sherlock and grabbed a chair for himself so he could sit next to the detective. After John sat down Sherlock accepted the call they were greeted by a video chat. They saw Sebrina sitting slumped in the same chair as in the picture. “BRINA!? Brina, oh please tell me you aren’t dead.” John said upon seeing you like that.  
      “She is alive John, just knocked out.” Sherlock said to his friend.  
      “The detective is right. She is alive, but not for much longer if you don’t find her.” Sherlock and John jumped in surprise when they heard the distorted male voice.  
      “Show yourself Seb, or should I say Sebastian Moran?” Sherlock said voice angry.  
      “Aaaah, I see that someone did their homework.” The voice said. “But alas, I can’t show my face. That would be too easy for you.” While he said this Sebrina began to stir. She groaned and looked around squinting, most likely because the lights were irritating her eyes. “Sebrina, thank God. You are awake!” John said.  
      “John? What… where am I?” She said confused while tugging at her restrains.  
      “Aaah the sleeping beauty awakes.” The voice said. Sebrina started and squinted in the direction of the camera, trying to look beyond the lights to see her kidnapper.  
      “I will leave you and your saviors alone to say your goodbyes.” The voice said. John and Sherlock heard footsteps walking away from the microphone and as soon as they were gone Sebrina asked  
      “Where am I and why should I say my goodbyes to you?”  
      “We are trying to figure out where you are, just tell us what happened.” Is what Sherlock said.  
      “Well I was looking around for my contacts to find the full name of that Seb guy and then out of nowhere someone attacked me. He was wearing all black and his hood was up so I couldn’t see his face. But Sherlock, why should I say goodbye?”  
      “Nothing to worry about Brina, I have it all under control.” He answered.  
      “Well clearly you don’t because I am tied to a chair in a factory being filmed for the amusement of my kidnapper!” Sebrina said angrily.  
      “Yesterday we got a picture of you tied to that chair with the caption: Find her before ten o’clock or she won’t see the start of the next day.” John said.  
      “It said WHAT?! WHAT TIME IS IT RIGHT NOW AND DON’T YOU LIE TO ME, I WANT THE TRUTH!” Sebrina practically screamed.  
      “It is currently ten past seven in the morning so we still have some time. Please tell me what can you tell about your surroundings?” Sherlock said, hoping he could get something useful. He already had three locations in mind and only needed to eliminate two of them to get the right building. “So you have less than three hours to find me, you can do that but there is not much to notice here. All I can hear is a river or something and all I can see is the camera.”  
      “Wait, you can hear a river of some sorts?” Sherlock asked.  
      “Yes, why?”  
      “I already narrowed your location down to three buildings but only one of them is located by a river.”  
      “Well come and get me then!”  
      “John, give me your phone. I need to call Lestrade.” John did as Sherlock asked and gave him his phone. While Sherlock called Lestrade, John talked to Sebrina to keep her calm but then the call abruptly ended. John gave a shout and tried to call back but it didn’t work, the only thing that appeared was a message in the chat that said: hurry before you don’t have any time left.  
      Sherlock was just done with his call to Lestrade and said. “It’s okay John, I know where she is. She is at Millenium Mills, an hour away from here. Lestrade will pick us up and we will go get her.”

They arrived at Millenium Mills, Sherlock and John immediately ran into the building while Lestrade protested that it wasn’t safe. The duo ignored his protests and ran to the stairs. They looked on every floor and finally after 5 of them they saw her. She sat slumped in the chair with a note hanging around her neck. Sherlock immediately ran to her and looked her over for injury’s but apart from the bruises he didn’t find anything. He cut her loose, carefully picked her up bridal style and began walking down the stairs to get to Lestrade. Sebrina began to stir and wake up because of them. “Sssshhhh……” Sherlock said in a kind voice. “Everything is all right, we’ve got you.” And with that Sebrina closed her eyes and went back to sleep with a smile on her face. She knew she just found one of Sherlock’s few weaknesses. And that weakness was herself. 

Later Sebrina lay sleeping in the back of a police car. Lestrade had picked up the note around Sebrina her neck and read it out loud for Sherlock and John to hear.

> Next time be more careful with your friends.  
> -Seb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have any ideas I would love to hear them!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> Anne


	3. Mother nature is a Bitch... better make the most of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is being an ass, mother nature is a bitch and Sebrina is just fed up with everything.  
> Hopefully nobody dies......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't have come up with most of the idea's in this chapter without my bff.  
> Soo Lotte, if you are reading this.... This chapter is for you, see it as an little present to say thank you.  
> I hope you are happy with the end results xD

The triumph Sebrina felt after discovering that she was a weakness of Sherlock lasted for a day. After that day it came all crashing down, well "crashing down" is a little overboard but she was really getting annoyed. After they had arrived at 221C baker street Sherlock had put Sebrina in her bed and made sure she was sleeping comfortably. After that he went upstairs to his and Watson’s apartment. He was glad she was okay but furious with himself he let Sebrina get on the radar of Sebastian Moran. “I could have prevented this from happening if I just said no to her” he muttered to himself. Watson heard him “You’re right but do you think she would have taken no for an answer? She is determent to help us Sherlock and she is not just a damsel in distress, she is smart and you know that.”  
       “I know but until I have caught Sebastian Moran she stays here in 221. It is not safe for her outside, what if Sebastian decides that she has to be silenced forever.” Sherlock shuddered at the thought of losing Sebrina forever.  
       “She won’t like that Sherlock and you know it but, you are right. She is safer here than anywhere else.” Watson said with a deep sigh, and with that conversation the duo decided to keep Sebrina inside until Sebastian wasn’t a treat to her anymore.

Sebrina woke up the next day and immediately checked her phone. She saw she had a new message from Moriarty.

> I have a few contracts for you to work with, how about I discuss them with you over brunch? ten o’clock, Amaranto Restaurant. Don’t be late.  
> -M

Her eyes widened, the Amarato was extremely expensive. Looking at the alarm clock on her nightstand she saw that it was nine thirty. Scrambling out of bed she called a taxi and quickly rummaged through her closet for some appropriate clothing. Fifteen minutes later she was sneaking out the door, she had covered up the bruises with make-up and she wore a stylish dress. The cab was waiting outside 221 and she quickly got in, she gave the address to the driver and pulled out her bag and began to check her make-up. She left in such a hurry that it was severely in need of touching up. After the fifteen-minute ride Sebrina stepped out of the cab and walked in to the Amaranto only to see that Moriarty had rented the whole place for their conversation. He was the person there besides the staff, Moriarty sat at a table patiently waiting for her to sit down.  
       Sebrina walked towards the table an sat down, “You went really overboard with this meetup, trying to impress me?” She asked.  
       “You are only partially right, I indeed went a little overboard but after yesterday I figured you deserved something nice. Being in my employment might not be the ultimate job but it has some perks and one of those perks is a luxurious meetup.” Moriarty said this with a smirk.  
       “If this is just one of the perks I am curious what the other perks involve.”  
       “Stay around long enough and you will find out” Moriarty said in a sing-song voice.  
       “I will most certainly try”  
       “As for now, enjoy your food and listen closely because there are some intriguing targets who have displeased me.”

Right at that time the waiter walked in with both of your plates. The food was like heaven and Sebrina enjoyed it immensely. Over the course of your meal Moriarty explained who made the mistake of angering him and how public he wanted their death to be. All in all, there were three targets he wanted you to take out and they had to be gone within a month. He also described how brutal their death had to be. For normal people this might ruin their meal but Sebrina didn’t care, she has committed countless murders and didn’t bat an eye so discussing stuff like this was normal. After they were done eating Moriarty gave her three folders with information “This is all the information you will need, just call or text me if I missed something. Moriarty hailed a cab for her and she stepped in but before the door closed he said “I couldn’t help but notice that Sherlock has a weak spot when it comes to you Sebby, we could use that to our advantage.”  
       “I am most certainly planning on using that against him.” Sebrina said as the cab door closed.  
        _Since when does Moriarty call me Sebby?_ Was the only thing that went through her head in the fifteen minutes it took to return to Baker street.

Sebrina was intercepted before she could close the door to the entry hall. “Where in heaven’s sake have you been?” Sherlock demanded.  
       “I was having a brunch with a friend, why are you asking. Last time I checked I could go wherever I wanted to go.” She answered bluntly.  
       “Well last time I checked you were kidnaped yesterday and you are on the radar of an infamous hitman” Sherlock hissed.  
       “So I should stay inside and live in fear, jumping at every unexpected sound? You know I don’t do that Sherlock!”  
       “But you will do it now! This is for your own safety! You will stay inside this building until you aren’t wanted by an assassin!” Sebrina knew there was no reasoning with him at this point but she was pissed as hell. She just growled and walked angrily to her apartment. “I will do this for a week tops, after that I am going outside whether you like it or not Sherlock. Just deal with it!” She slammed her door shut and let out a frustrated scream. Sherlock just grounded her, GROUNDED HER! She is not a rebellious teenager for fucks sake! She is a grown woman who can kill someone thrice her size with a butter knife and Sherlock grounds her!

The first two days went by quickly, she spent most of her time researching her targets and being grumpy. She ignored Sherlock and Watson and bunkered in her apartment. She had informed Moriarty about her situation and he agreed one hundred percent with her and tried to get the boys away from Baker street by his usual means, but the boys didn’t leave her alone and always went out separately. He also gave the address of his hideout for when she wanted to get out of Baker street and needed a place to stay low.  
       Then the third day came and everything went to hell. First of all Sebrina woke up with massive cramps, a blinding headache and an aching back. Second of all she felt stickiness between her legs and she groaned, She had just started her period.

She stumbled into the bathroom and cleaned herself with a long and relaxing shower, she put on her most comfortable clothes and took some pills to counteract the pain, this was also the moment she realized that she needed to go to the shop to get more supplies to survive this week because she was running low on virtually everything she needed. She cleaned her bed and began to search for a heating pad only to curse to herself when she realized Sherlock had borrowed it two weeks ago. She stumbled upstairs and walked into 221B only to be stopped in the doorway by Sherlock. “What do you want?” He asked from his position in his chair, he meant is as a friendly question but it rubbed Sebrina the wrong way and she just growled and went in search of her heating pad. Sherlock was taken aback by her reaction, he knew that she was angry at him an John for keeping her inside but this reaction was on a whole new level. He followed Sebrina intently with his eyes and he saw her find her heating pad and grunt victoriously. “I still need that for an experiment.” Sherlock said and Sebrina glowered at him “Well tough shit, you can buy your own if you need one so badly. I am using mine and there is nothing you can do about it.” Sherlock was really in shock now so he stood up and waked towards Sebrina to check if she was okay. When he reached her Sebrina spoke up “I need to go to the shop today. Just so you know and don’t piss yourself worrying about me.”  
       “NO, you are NOT going outside! John is already at the shop, I will call him and he will get the stuff you need.”  
       “I am getting my own stuff thank you very much.” Sebrina said with a death glare to match her tone of voice.  
       “What is going on with you today? You are abnormally cranky.”  
       “You know what? I am done!” Everything had been building up to a boiling point and Sebrina was done with it. “I am going to stay with a friend for a few days, I am so done with you right now Sherlock!”  
       Sherlock grabbed her arm. “You are not leaving Brina, it is too dangerous.” That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Sebrina saw red, she twisted her arm out of Sherlock’s hand and punched him in the face. He was in shock and Sebrina took the chance and sprinted to her apartment. She quickly packed her bag with some essentials and walked towards the door. Sherlock grabbed her arm again and this time Sebrina said in an icy and emotionless voice “You better remove your hand before I break it off, I will stay with a friend for a week or so. I am just done right now with you and Watson, I need a break and I will come back after that break is over.”  
       With those words she pulled her arm out of his grip and walked outside. She hailed a cab and gave the driver the address Moriarty had given her only days before.  
       Sebrina had stocked up on all her supplies on her way to Moriarty and was now pressing the doorbell. “Whatever you’re selling, I am not…. Sebby? What are you doing here?” Moriarty had opened the door and was shocked to see his assassin standing on his doorstep looking like a disheveled blanket monster. “I just needed to get out of Baker street, I was just fed up with those boys, can I please stay for a week or so?”  
       “Of course you can, but why did you leave Baker street so suddenly?”  
       “I couldn’t handle it anymore, plus I just started my period and I don’t know why the hell I am telling that to you right now because it is totally TMI. I just need some place to stay and lay low, eat lots of chocolate and ice cream and maybe kill someone to keep my anger down.” She was blabbering, hoping that he would let her inside. Moriarty just took it in strides, he opened the door wider and let her in. “I will make sure to order enough sweets then but for now I am busy interrogating someone, want to help?” He said this with an evil smirk and Sebrina sighed in relief. “Yes please I can just about kill someone right now.” Was her answer. “Good, leave your bag here and my servants will make sure it gets to your room. Follow me Sebby and we will have some fun with our little bird in the cellar.

When Sebrina walked into the cellar she saw that the “little bird” wasn’t so little. It was an angry buff bodyguard guy who was already beaten up pretty badly by Moriarty. First Sebrina just sat back and let Moriarty question the guy and she saw he was getting closer and closer to just killing him and getting the information somewhere else. After about fifteen minutes Sebrina had enough and tapped Moriarty on the shoulder “Jim, let me try.” She said in an monotone voice. “Yes Jim, let the little girl try. I’ve got to warn you “though hon, you might break a nail and we wouldn’t want that would we?” The guy said in a sarcastic voice. Sebrina’s eyes glinted and she began to pick up all sorts of knives that were lying around. “Oh, I am not just some girl. Matter of fact I am the most dangerous assassin in London.”  
       “Sebby, don’t-“ Moriarty began to say but Sebrina interrupted him. “Don’t Jim, I am busy right now and I don’t appreciate you interrupting me.” Moriarty shut his mouth and watched. The guy in the chair began to feel uneasy, normally he would scoff at the thought of some girl being a high level assassin but this “girl” just put Moriarty in his place without retribution and not many people could get away with that. “You know I am Sebastian Moran and if you know that name than you also know that there are two ways this can go. One: you give Jim over here the information and I will kill you as fast as I can. Two: you will give the information to Jim after I beat it out of you and then I will kill you. Your choice.”  
       “Do your worst.” Was the only answer Sebrina got, and so she did. She poured all her anger into her work. The guy didn’t last ten minutes after he got a taste of what Sebrina could do. The answers poured from him like a waterfall and after Jim was happy with his answers she put a bullet between his eyes.  
       Later when Sebrina had changed into clothes that weren’t blood spattered, she and Moriarty were sitting on the couch watching some dumb show. Sebrina had found a large tub of ice cream and was happily eating from it while cuddled up against Moriarty. He on the other hand was quite shocked from her performance, he knew she was a dangerous assassin but it is one thing to know it and another thing to see it happen before his eyes. Right now he was just happy giving Sebrina what she wanted so she wouldn’t snap his neck. This was going to be an interesting week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have any ideas or tips, I would love to hear them!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> Anne


	4. What to do now?

It was morning and Moriarty was sitting in the living room with the television on but his mind was elsewhere, his thoughts were on the night Sebrina arrived at his home. It has been two days since Sebrina knocked on his door, two days since she tortured and killed someone for him without a second thought and most importantly two days since she fell asleep on his lap while watching crappy television and eating a full tub of ice cream. At the time she fell asleep he did not know what in God’s name he should do, he could wake her up and bring her to the guest room but she was in a terrible mood and he did not want to die an early death by her hands. He could try and carry her to the guest room but he could wake her up by accident so there was only one option left and that was keep watching and not moving a muscle so he wouldn’t wake her up by accident. After an hour of crappy television he had enough, he turned off the TV and looked at Sebrina. She had moved a little so her hair was strewn about her face and Moriarty brushed it behind her ear only to see that she was smiling in her sleep.  
       He couldn’t get that smile out of his thoughts, it was so sweet and innocent and nothing like he imagined she would be. Heck he thought Sebastian Moran was a man not a beautiful woman. Moriarty’s thoughts were broken by Sebrina walking into the room looking like she just got out of bed. He noticed that she was wearing a unicorn onesie that should be illegal because it was just too cute for words and she had also made some tea for herself. She plopped down on the couch and began sipping her tea. “Hello Sebby” was his greeting. Sebrina just grunted in acknowledgment and began watching TV. “Well good morning to you too” Said Moriarty in a mocking voice.  
       “Not now Jim,” Sebrina groaned “I am in a really bad mood and I don’t want to bite your head off.”  
       “Still having uhm..” Moriarty searched for a word that wouldn’t offend Sebrina. “Lady problems?” He asked tentatively. Sebrina just grunted some more and nodded but secretly she found it really cute that he was too shy to call her period by its real name.  
       Right at this time Sebrina’s phone began to buzz with an incoming text. She picked it up and looked at it only to groan in annoyance and throw it on the couch in between her and Moriarty. He knew immediately that Sherlock had texted again, the detective was really getting on his nerves. He picked up her phone and looked at the still unlocked screen where he saw all the messages he had send in the last two days.

> [two days ago at 14:00 from Sherlock]  
> Sebrina where are you?  
> -SH
> 
> [two days ago at 14:10 from Sherlock]  
> Sebrina please answer my calls.  
> -SH 
> 
> [two days ago at 14:15 from Sherlock]  
> Sebrina where in God’s name are you?  
> -SH
> 
> [two days ago at 14:45 from Sherlock]  
> I have looked all over London and I can’t find you anywhere, where are you?  
> -SH
> 
> [two days ago at 15:30 from Sherlock]  
> Please tell me Sebastian Moran didn’t catch you.  
> -SH 
> 
> [two days ago at 15:32 from Sherlock]  
> I couldn’t live with myself if he got you again.  
> -SH
> 
> [two days ago at 15:35]  
> Please tell me that you are okay!  
> -SH
> 
> [two days ago at 16:00 from Sherlock]  
> Please come back home.  
> -SH
> 
> [two days ago at 17:00 from Sherlock]  
> I’m worried, please come back.  
> -SH
> 
> [two days ago at 17:30 from Sherlock]  
> Where are you Sebrina?  
> -SH
> 
> [two days ago at 18:30 from Sherlock]  
> I can see that you received my messages, please answer them.  
> -SH
> 
> [two days ago at 19:00 from Sherlock]  
> Sebrina?  
> -SH
> 
> [two days ago at 23:00 from Sherlock]  
> I am sorry I confided you to the apartment, please come back.  
> -SH
> 
> [one day ago at 11:00 from Sherlock]  
> Are you all right?  
> -SH
> 
> [one day ago at 13:00 from Sherlock]  
> Why won’t you answer me?  
> -SH
> 
> [one day ago at 14:00 from Sherlock]  
> I already said I was sorry, please forgive me and come home?  
> -SH
> 
> [one day ago at 15:00 from Sherlock]  
> I know you read my texts, please answer.  
> -SH
> 
> [one day ago at 15:30 from John]  
> Hey Sebrina, John here. I know you are angry with us and I am sorry we locked you inside but we are getting really worried. Please tell me if you are okay.  
> -JW
> 
> [one day ago at 15:40 to John]  
> Hey John, you are right. I am still pissed as hell so Sherlock should better stay away if he knows what is good for him. I am fine and will be back when I feel like it, I haven’t forgiven you either so you better take the same advise as I gave to Sherlock.
> 
> [one day ago at 15:45 from John]  
> Alright, I get it. I will pass the message to Sherlock and I hope you will forgive us soon.  
> -JW
> 
> [one day ago at 16:15 from Sherlock]  
> John gave me your message, please come back soon.  
> -SH
> 
> [one day ago at 18:00 from Sherlock]  
> Are you sure you are fine?  
> -SH
> 
> [one day ago at 21:00 from Sherlock]  
> Please forgive us.  
> -SH
> 
> [one day ago at 22:25 from Sherlock]  
> I don’t know if I can follow your advice any longer. Please come home?  
> -SH
> 
> [today at 09:00 from Sherlock]  
> Are you still angry at us?  
> -SH

Sebrina had noticed that Moriarty was scrolling through her phone but really didn’t care at the moment, she still had cramps and she was quite done with Sherlock at this moment. She hadn’t answered him, mostly because his texting came over as an arrogant dick demanding to be forgiven. John was another story, she took pity on him because she knew he had to put up with Sherlock at the moment. She had texted him back and he accepted his boundaries and didn’t text again after his answer. Sherlock on the other hand kept demanding answers from her.

Moriarty gave the phone back to Sebrina when he was done reading and tried (but miserably failed) to focus on the television. Sebrina on the other hand was thinking about the contracts Moriarty had given her. “Jim?” Sebrina asked to get his attention. Moriarty’s head snapped up to her and Sebrina smirked at his reaction. “I am going to take out one of those contracts you gave me but I will need a car, can I borrow one?”  
       “Of course you can but won’t you need more than just a car?” Was his answer.  
       “Obviously I need more than a car,” Sebrina giggled “I have a stash close by with my gear and weapons.”  
       “Alright that is good to know. The keys are in the garage on the little table, please don’t wreck the car.” Was his answer. Sebrina just laughed and patted his cheek. “Don’t worry Jimmy, I will look after your darling car.” And with that Sebrina stood up and walked to the guest room to put on some clothes.

Some three hours later Sebrina was crouched in a corner of a warehouse where Patrick Adams was supposed to work. The guy had been cocky and taken a loan of Moriarty and never intended to pay it back. Sebrina understood why Jim wanted him dead, the guy was confident, waaay to confident. He had only two bodyguards, granted they were the most beefy bodyguards she had ever seen but she could take them out in a second. Sebrina did just that when the trio came close enough, she swiped the feet out from under the first bodyguard and knocked him out with a swift punch. The second bodyguard was too close for comfort so she just shot him in the head. Adams had realized what was happening and had taken a run for it but he never came further than three steps. Sebrina tackled him and put a knife to hit throat to keep him from squirming. “This is the precise reason why you don’t steal from Jim Moriarty mister Adams.” Sebrina purred. Adams was opening his mouth, most likely to plead for his life but Sebrina never gave him the chance and slit his throat before he could utter a word.

Sebrina stood up and looked at her clothes only to see that one of her sleeves was dirty with blood. She sighed in annoyance and turned around only to freeze. The bodyguard she had knocked out was awake again, he had pulled his gun and was pointing it at her. Sebrina’s instinct kicked in and she let herself go limp and fall to the ground. About one second later the bodyguard pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying. Sebrina let out a cry of pain and hit the ground, she hadn’t been fast enough.

The bodyguard stood up and walked over to Sebrina who let out a moan of pain, he had aimed for her heart but she had been just fast enough to make the wound non-lethal but he hoped that he hit her full on and hadn’t nicked her. “I am going to make you regret this missy.” Is what he said with a deep voice while he walked closer. Sebrina gave a humorless laugh. “What makes you so sure about that?” She retorted. The guy reached her and was about to answer but Sebrina swiped his feet out from beneath him, pounced on him and wrenched his gun away. She gripped the knife she used earlier harder. “You don’t shoot Sebastian Moran without consequences.” She hissed, the bodyguards eyes widened at those words and she stabbed him in the neck.

Sebrina rose to her feet and hissed when she felt her left shoulder complain, she had been just fast enough to avoid being killed. He had nicked her but the wound was still deep.  
       It is now an hour later and Moriarty was walking to his front door, someone was franticly bang on it and he hoped that the person would bugger after a warning, well they would if they valued their lives. He opened his door and was about to shout only to see it was a white faced Sebrina clutching her blood soaked shoulder. He felt his face drain of all color and before he could ask what in the fresh hell happened to her she croaked “I think I am in need of some medical attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have any ideas I would love to hear them!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> Anne


	5. Nightmares and blood.

It is now two hours later, Moriarty was looking at Sebrina while she lay sleeping in his bed.  
       It had been quite a shock when he opened the door. She just stood there, ashen faced with a bleeding arm and the only thing she said was (more like croaked) “I think I am in need of some medical attention.” Moriarty did not let her do anything from that moment on. He practically begged her for the story behind the wound while he performed first aid on her. She gave her version of events without much emotion, Moriarty guessed she was either exhausted or pissed. He hoped she was just tired because he didn’t want to be at the receiving end of her fury.  
       The moment she got to the part of the story where she got shot, Moriarty balled his fist and he was relieved that he was done caring for her wound because he would undoubtedly have tightened his grip on her shoulder and cause her pain. After Sebrina was done talking Moriarty asked “Are you sure the bodyguard is dead?” Sebrina gave him a murderous look and opened her mouth to snap at him but Moriarty spoke before she could do that. “NO, No, no. It’s not that I don’t trust that you could kill him but it’s just the fact I would make the bastard suffer if he is still alive.” He said this with a dark look in his eyes and Sebrina recognized it, hell that look is what got her into this line of work. “I killed him Jim. Believe me, no one survives getting stabbed in the neck.”  
       Moriarty nodded and the look in his eyes dimmed a little. “You should lay down and sleep, you’ve lost quite some blood.” Sebrina nodded and made to stand up only to be stopped by Moriarty. “Where the bloody hell are you going, I said lay down and sleep for some time.” Said Moriarty with a alarmed tone in his voice.  
       “I’m going to the guest room Jim. You know, the room where I have been sleeping for the last few days.” Was Sebrina’s exasperated answer.  
       Moriarty pushed her down onto the bed gently. “You can sleep here this time, just rest okay?” Moriarty said with a oddly soft voice. Sebrina didn’t fight him, she was too startled by Jim’s voice to object. _Why is he so caring? All the things I’ve ever heard about him were stories about how cold and unfeeling he was but the last few days have never given me proof. Are those stories wrong? No, they aren’t. He has been cold with everyone but me. But why?_ These questions and more were running through Sebrina’s mind. She never got an answer to any of them before she fell asleep where memories from her past bubbled up to the surface to dispel the questions she had about Jim.

The dreams she had that night began like memories. Sebrina remembered her parents, her British mother and her Dutch father. Her mother had been the daughter of some mob boss and her dad had been a very skilled marksman. He had been the bodyguard of her mother and later they had fallen in love, they married and one year later they had gotten Sebrina. She dreamed of playing with her mother and learning Dutch from her father, he had always believed that his language was an important thing to pass on seeing that Sebrina would most likely never see his homeland.  
       The dreams went on and Sebrina was content for the moment but she knew what came next, she had this dream many times and she always despised this one. She didn’t have to wait long before the dream transformed, everything wet black and white and she saw it happen as if it was on replay. All she saw was black, white and red. So much red, it was everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, on her hands and in her mind. She saw red, so much red.

Sebrina woke up with a start and for some moments she could not place where she was. Then felt a pain in her shoulder and she remembered what happened the day before. She sat up in bed and collected her thoughts, it wasn’t an easy task. She could recite the nightmare by heart but every time she woke up it felt like it was the first time she had it.  
       Sebrina sighed and walked out of bed to the kitchen where she made some hot chocolate for herself. She walked to the couch and sat down when the coco was done and was immediately lost in thoughts and memories while occasionally sipping her drink. This is also how Moriarty found her not one hour later. He saw the look in Sebrina’s eyes and immediately knew what sort of thoughts she must be having. Her eyes were full of happy memories that have turned sad by loss. He sat next to her, said nothing and waited until she was done remembering.

Sebrina noticed that she wasn’t the only one on the couch when she began to get back to her senses. Moriarty was silently sitting next to her, saying nothing. She looked at him with an question in her eyes that she did not have to ask. “I know the look you had in your eyes. I may not have had the look myself but I know that it speaks of loss in one of the biggest ways.” He said this with a knowing but gentle tone. Sebrina didn’t know how to answer but she never had to, Moriarty was already asking her another question. “Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to, You are in no way required to but I think it can help to talk it over with somebody.”  
       Sebrina just nodded and seemed to collect her thoughts so she could put them in words, a moment later she began to talk.

“This is something that happens a lot and it is always the same nightmare. It begins with my dad and mom, my mother was the daughter of a mob boss and my father was a skilled hitman from the Netherlands. My granddad hired my father to protect my mother, it didn’t take long for them to fall in love. It was the usual stuff, they got married and my granddad was proud that he could call the soul protector of the most important person in his life his son. They were happy together and after a year of marriage they got me. Everyone was over the moon with happiness.” Sebrina said all this while she stared into the distance, her eyes seeing nothing but memories.  
       “My father insisted that I learned Dutch because he knew that I would never see Holland for myself. He taught me the language himself along with all the other Dutch mannerisms. My mother always played with me and when I was older my granddad taught me all kinds of important stuff so I could take over from him when he was done. So the years went on and I gradually learned how to be a mob boss. This all ended when one night I woke up to the sound of a scuffle, my senses were on high alert and I knew something was wrong. My bedroom door slammed open and three masked men barged in before I could get something to defend myself with. They kidnaped me and left a note behind for my ransom.” Sebrina stopped for a minute to collect her thoughts and Moriarty began to sense where the story was going. He was about to say something but Sebrina resumed the story before he could utter a word.  
       “My kidnappers underestimated me, mostly because I was a 15 year old girl who looked like a spoiled brat, what they didn’t know was that I was almost as skilled in killing as my father. It didn’t take long to take them all out, I stole a car and drove back as fast as I could without getting stopped by the police. I thought that my parents would be waiting for me, relieved to see me back safely but not surprised to see that I took my kidnappers all out without any help. I was wrong, so, so, wrong. The only thing that greeted me at home was a house empty of living people, there was blood everywhere. I found my parents in the same room as my grandfather. My father had tried to protect them both but he had failed. From that moment on I hunted down the killers of my family and somewhere along the way I became Sebastian Moran.”

Sebrina hadn’t noticed when the description of her nightmare had turned into the story of her life but she didn’t really care. It was nice to get this of her chest, she had never told anyone about this and was happy she finally did. Moriarty just stared at her, he could not comprehend the loss she had suffered. He couldn’t think of anything he could say to ease the pain so he did the only thing he thought would show his sympathy. He reached out to Sebrina and pulled her into a hug.   
Sebrina was startled by this show of affection but after some time she returned the hug and they both sat there in each other’s arms. They were both quite content to stay in that moment and live in it forever.

Meanwhile at St Bart's Hospital.  
       Sherlock was looking at the results from the tests he had run. I had taken him the whole night and he hadn’t slept at all. John was asleep in the corner of the room when Sherlock woke him up with a shout of astonishment. John sprang up looking for the danger only to see that Sherlock was looking at a piece of paper. “What is it Sherlock?” John asked half angry.  
       “I just got the results back from the blood test. This is the blood from the stray bullet we found on the crime scene of Patrick Adams. The bullet has most likely grazed the killer.” Sherlock hastily explained.  
       “Yeah, I know, the latest victims of Sebastian Moran. What about it?” John said with annoyance.  
       “Well, according to the DNA in the blood our hitman is a hitwoman.” Sherlock said in astonishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have any ideas or tips, I would love to hear them!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> Anne


	6. Is this a win or a fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very nice person by the name of Niska has given me some pointers on the story, most of them were about Jim and I agree with them. My Jim is out of character, I can't really help it. I envision him as a master of crime, a king who rules over his crime kingdom. I also see him with a softer side, a side he doesn't know yet. My Jim is surprised he has this side, he only shows this side with Sebrina. I have tried again and again to make him more harsh but I can't. My belief is that Sebrina compliments his softer side but she would join his harsher side in an instant, rising up to be the queen to his king.

Sherlock has been pacing around the living room for about a day, he was deep in thought about his discovery. How could it have slipped his notice that the most infamous assassin in London is a woman. He never saw any signs, there was no lingering perfume on any crime scenes and all the letters that were left were almost always printed. There was never any sign of a feminine touch.  
       Every time that Sherlock imagined Sebastian Moran he saw a hunter, some prowling animal waiting for the right time to strike. But now the tables were turned, female killers tended to gather information before sticking. He no longer saw a reckless animal, he saw a faceless predator more or less like a hawk, circling her prey before swooping down ready to kill.  
       John had looked on from his position in his chair. He had been just as shocked to learn that Sebastian was a woman. He was thinking just as much as Sherlock but not exactly in the same direction. He was thinking about who Sebastian the female may be. John opened his mouth hesitantly, not wanting to put off Sherlock. However he decided that Sherlock needed to know what he was thinking. “Sherlock, I was thinking-“ John almost stopped after he saw the look in Sherlock’s eyes, “Sebrina was kidnapped by Sebastian, he was behind the camera and lights. Maybe she knows something, she never had the chance to give a description of her captor before she took a break.” Sherlock stiffened at the mention of Sebrina’s ‘break’ but he took in the information that John gave him. He never gave an answer back to John, not that the Doctor expected one.  
       An hour later Sherlock was still thinking about what John had said. Sebrina hadn’t given any real information about her kidnapper, she had just said that she could only see the silhouette of a man behind the lights. _But how could she see the silhouette of a man when Sebastian is really a woman?_ Sherlock thought to himself. He believed that Sebrina was smart enough to distinguish the outlines of males and females. _Did she really see a man that day or was she lying?_ Sherlock’s mind was going a mile a minute and he definitely came to one conclusion that would explain it all. Sebrina could be Sebastian, it fits the profile. The name Sebrina was only three letters short of Sebastian, he only had to take out the r and add some letters. He had never accompanied her on one of her cases, she always wanted to go alone but wanted to join in on his cases. But no, he couldn’t believe that Brina was a hitman, hitwoman or whatever Sebastian Moran really is. He refused to believe this theory without any proof, he would search for other evidence but deep in his heart he knew that he had investigated people for less.

Sebrina was sitting on the rooftop of some unimportant building looking at the building across from her through the scope of a sniper. This was her second target; Thomas Adams. This guy had not taken any money from Jim but he was second in command of the Clerkenwell crime syndicate, the same syndicate where Patrick Adams was third in command of. The only guy left on her to kill list after Thomas Adams was Terence Adams. Jim wants them gone because they are competition, and no one is going to win from the king of the criminal world in London.  
       Moriarty hadn’t liked it when Sebrina announced that she was going further with her contracts. He wanted her to rest more after getting shot but to her the argument was bullshit, she had worked through worse.  
       So here she is, sitting on a rooftop looking at her next kill through a scope. It was so easy, she just had to pull the trigger and there was one less problem for Jim and more money in her bank account. So that is what she did, she pulled the trigger and watched as mayhem ensued. All the bodyguards looking for the suspect and the bystanders panicking over someone they have never met and would never have cared for. She looked on without emotion in her eyes, wondering how life would have been for her if she was one of the bystanders. Living without blood on her hands, living life without constantly checking her surroundings. It would be dull, not a life she would have ever wished for herself. Sebrina packed her sniper in her bag and fled before someone could find her.

Moriarty heard the front door open and looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of Sebrina before she hurried upstairs. He wondered when she was going to return to 221B, he hoped it would be a while but he knew it wouldn’t be. He also knew that Sherlock was bound to find out about her, she had been to active lately. Sherlock was also smart enough to figure out that there would be a third victim, the last leader of the Clerkenwell crime syndicate was an obvious target now. They had to make some backup plans with Sebrina for the last hit, he had a bad feeling about this one.

Later that day after dinner Moriarty brought up the subject. “Sebby? When are you going to take out the last contract?”  
       “I was thinking about doing it tomorrow or the day after that. Why?”  
       “Well. Sherlock is bound to find out about you, you have been quite active lately and it isn’t hard to figure out who the last target is.” Moriarty pointed out.  
       “True but that is not going to stop me” Sebrina said with a meaningful look.  
       “I know that and this kill will not be a simple sniper job. I want it to be a message to the other criminal organizations. The police will have a protection detail on him but I still want the job to be done up close. This will mean that you should have a backup plan.”  
       Sebrina nodded “So what will our backup plan be?”  
       They both began planning, they had to account for everything to ensure Sebrina’s success. The planning took up the rest of the night and most of the next day, at the end of it all they had multiple backup plans.  
       Sebrina left the next day and Moriarty reminded her to make it quick. “And don’t forget to text me the code when you are done.” He said before he closed the door after her. Sebrina smirked as she took off towards her next kill, they had set up a code system to signal which actions had to be done after she had taken out the last of the Adams family.

Sebrina was sitting at a cozy café an hour later looking at the costumers, Terence Adams was one of them. He was sitting outside drinking his coffee with one bodyguard. At the next table were two undercover agents seated, they tried to look like normal civilians with emphasis on ‘tried’. Terence Adams wasn’t bad looking, he was kind of what you could call cute for a syndicate leader. He didn’t interest Sebrina in the slightest but she had to get closer to him. She picked up her drink and walked over to Adams, “Would you mind if I sat down here sir?” Sebrina asked in a seductive voice.  
       Adams stared at her before speaking. “Of course you can miss.”  
       Sebrina smiled at him, sat down and offered her hand to him “I’m Julie Abbot.”  
       Adams shook her hand and with his equivalent of a flirty smile what was actually barf worthy he answered; “Terence Adams. Might I ask why you have graced us with your presence miss Abbot?” Sebrina smiled but not because of the part she had to play, she had slipped a fast working laxative into the bodyguards drink when she offered her hand and the men didn’t notice.  
       Sebrina sipped her drink and smiled into it as she saw that both Terence and his bodyguard followed suite. “Well. I am here to propose a business deal” Sebrina said coyly.  
       “And what is this deal precisely miss?” Adams asked with a wry smile. With that Sebrina jumped into her pretend business deal and waited for the laxative to work. About fifteen minutes later her patience was rewarded and the bodyguard excused himself.

Sebrina knew she had to act fast, she picked up her cellphone and sent a message to Jim that only consisted two words.

> Code Black.

       Adams began to ask why she sent the message but before he could form the words, she interrupted him. “Mister Adams, I didn’t come here to propose a deal. I came here to finish one of my own deals.” Sebrina deadpanned dropping the flirty façade.  
       “Can I ask what this deal entails?” Adams asked surprised.  
       “You are my deal Adams. Jim Moriarty sends his regards.” Sebrina said with a smirk. She saw the recognition in his eyes at those words but Sebrina whipped out her gun and shot him in the head before he could do more that look shocked.

Mayhem happened again and this time Sebrina was smack down in the middle of it. Bystanders cowered and screamed and scrambled away from her and the undercover police officers ran towards her. She looked around and took everything in. She loved it, all the panic and confusion and to know that she was the only calm one in the immediate vicinity. She just stood there and let the cops tackle her, she didn’t care about that at all. All she could do is grin at everything around her.

Sebrina was sitting in a interrogation room at Scotland Yard. She looked at the two way mirror still grinning like mad. She knew that Sherlock, John, Lestrade and maybe even Mycroft were looking at her from behind it.  
       The door opened and John and Sherlock walked in. Sebrina shifted her attention to the two men, they didn’t walk far into the room as if they wanted to stay away from her. Sherlock spoke up when the door was closed. “Why Brina?” He asked with a defeated voice, not the voice disappointed parents give to misbehaving children but a tone that indicated the greatest of betrayals.  
       “You and I both know why Sherlock.” Sebrina said with a carefree voice.  
       “You’re Sebastian Moran.” Sherlock said with the same voice as before.  
       Sebrina looked at him with a look that Sherlock had never seen. She was grinning again but the glint in her eyes spoke of the murders of uncountable victims and the pride she had taken in ending their lives. “Indeed I am” She said in a gleeful voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite the cliffhanger but no worries, I have the ideas for the next chapter already in mind and have started writing them allready.  
> I have also been informed by my best friend (who is also my proof reader) that this chapter was kind of a wirlwind, this was sort of my intention. Just remember that all is not lost and that Moriarty really is a mastermind who is almost always prepaired for everything even though he is somewhat out of character in my story.  
> The next chapter will be posted really soon.
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> XOXO  
> Anne


	7. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially wanted to post this on Wednesday but I just couldn't wait.  
> So here you go!!!

Sherlock and John had sat down after Sebrina had given conformation of being Sebastian Moran. They had looked at her for a long time, this Sebrina was different from the person the duo knew. She looked the same but her expression had changed, she looked like she couldn't care less about getting caught.  
       “How long?” Sherlock asked and he didn’t have to explain his question.  
       “Since I was fifteen” She answered.  
       “You have been killing since you’ve been fifteen?” John asked in bewilderment.  
       “Don’t look so shocked John, if you look at my trail as Sebastian you will see I have been in this business for a long time.” Sebrina said in a calm voice.  
       “Why live with us? Why help Scotland Yard?” Sherlock interrupted.  
       “To keep an eye on the case you had on me, I had to earn your trust so I solved some cases and voila.” She said with a flourish of her hand.  
       “Sebastian has been inactive for a long time, why go back?” Sherlock asked.  
       “I have a new employer.” Sebrina said with a smirk.  
       “Is this the same person you sent that text to? The one that said ‘Code Black’?”  
       “You already know who my employer is, the ‘undercover officers’ heard my conversation with Adams. They would have told you already that I work for Jim.” She answered knowingly.  
       “So it’s ‘Jim’ for you? John asked with a disgusted face.  
       “Is that where you have been the last week? With ‘Jim’?” Sherlock spoke the last word as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
       “I have indeed been with Jim, so what?” Sebrina asked defiantly.  
       “HE IS A CRIMINAL MASTERMIND!” Sherlock yelled angrily.  
       Sebrina was getting really fed up right now. She spoke in a calm voice but no one could fool themselves into believing that she wasn’t in a murderous mood.  
       “Yes he is a criminal mastermind, and I’ll repeat; so what? I have killed enough people to earn the death sentence multiple times if it was still allowed. Don’t kid yourself into thinking that I am the sweet ‘Brina’ you thought I was. The thought of being her again makes me barf, I am Sebrina Night a master assassin in the employment of the smartest criminal in the world. You scold me for moving in with a criminal mastermind like you are one of my parents. Well I have a newsflash for you Sherlock; I have no parents anymore nor are you in the position act like one of them. If my parents saw me right now they would have been fucking proud!”  
       Both men sat in front of her, lost for words. After a few minutes of silence John spoke up with a small, disbelieving voice. “Your parents would be proud of an assassin for a daughter?”  
       “Where do you think I learned to kill? My grandpa was a mob boss, I was going to take over from him. My father was a hitman, he taught me all the basics.” Sebrina said with a shrug like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
       Lestrade walked in and stopped Sherlock from starting another argument. He sat down and looked at Sebrina with a hurt look. He had liked her, she had kept Sherlock under control and helped him with some of his older cases. He knew what was going to happen now. Hell she just confessed to be the killer of a lot of people. His job was to find out how many. He began questioning her; did you kill this person? How did you do it? Why did you do it? Who wanted the victim dead? Sebrina answered the basics in a careless voice. She saw that with every explanation the boys looked at her like she had shared a part of herself that they could not comprehend. After the first ten victims she noticed that they slowly began to see her as Sebastian. When they were past the fifty mark she saw that they would never look at her like she was the innocent Brina again.

An hour later Sebrina was alone in her cell, they hadn’t dared to give her a cellmate for fear of that person’s life. She didn’t bother looking out of the window. You really couldn’t call it a window, it was a hole in the wall that was just big enough to crawl through but it was covered by bars.  
       Sebrina was wondering why everything took so long while staring at the wall behind her bars. Her thoughts were interrupted by an officer who pushed a pack of Mentos Aqua Kiss into her cell and walked away without a word. The next day the same officer came by again to give another packet of gum. He came by the next day with one cigarette and one matchstick and walked away again without a word. Sebrina knew what to do with all these presents but put everything away. She walked over to her bunk and picked up the notepad and pencil she had gotten from Lestrade. He had given it to her so she could write down any more victims after he was done interrogating her that today. She scribbled down a message and put it back. Now the waiting game began.  
       Two days later Sebrina had been interrogated again and was on her way back to her cell, on the way she saw her gift bearing officer again. This time he gave her a nonverbal message. He rubbed his nose with one finger without breaking eye contact. Sebrina nodded imperceptibly and grinned, the officer was visibly shaken by her reaction but she didn’t give a rat’s ass. By this time tomorrow she would be a free woman again.

Sebrina stayed up the whole night, thinking over the plan again and again. It was  a simple one so not much could go wrong. The difficult part was already done by Jim, she only had do knead the ‘gum’ together and fish a fuse out of the cigarette. The guard had given her the ‘gum’ by Moriarty’s orders, what the guard didn’t know was that the gum was actually C4. She stuck it to the window of her cell when it began to get light outside. She stuck the fuse in, set fire to the match by scraping it against the brick wall and lit the fuse with it. Sebrina and ran to the other side of her cell as fast as she could. The C4 was highly concentrated so in theory she couldn’t get hurt but she didn’t want to try her luck so she crouched in the corner and made herself as small as possible.  
       The C4 exploded and Sebrina was showered in dust from it. She quickly picked up her notebook and ripped out the message she wrote two days ago. She put it on her bed and began to climb out of the hole in the wall. She was about to jump down when she lost her balance and fell, right into the arms of Jim Moriarty. “Well isn’t it nice for you to drop by.” Jim said in a sly voice. Sebrina laughed and smacked him in his chest. She opened her mouth to sass back at him but was stopped by the sound of the alarm going off inside the station. She shut her mouth and looked at Moriarty who just nodded at her. He put her down and they both bolted for the road where a car was waiting to drive them away towards freedom.

Sebrina looked at Jim who was driving next to her and smirked to herself. Getting caught had been part of the plan all along. She and Moriarty had known that Sebrina would be outed sooner or later so they hatched some plans. Code Black had been her favorite, the one plan where she could stop being Brina as fast as possible. Moriarty hadn’t liked the plan as much as her but he couldn’t deny the flair of dramatics she had sometimes. Everything was carefully planned out; the killing of the last Adams, her getting arrested and it ended with Sebrina blowing up part of her cell while escaping. It had been easy for Moriarty to persuade the guard to bring the presents. Jim had kidnaped his family and threatened to kill them and the guard did everything perfectly.  
       Jim turned to Sebrina with an evil glint in his eyes. “Well my dear Sebby, I think the game is on.”

Sherlock walked into Sebrina’s empty cell and looked at the hole in the wall. It had obviously been C4 that broke down the window and judging by the wrappers on the ground it had been shipped here in some gum packaging. He also noticed a single sheet of paper that lay on her bunk. Sherlock picked it up and read the message on it.

> I have to say goodbye for now but you’ll surely see me again. The next time I won’t be held back by a plan.  
> \- Seb

       Sherlock growled, he crumpled the note into a ball and threw it away. _She had wanted to get caught!_ This was the only thing that ran through his head as he marched out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go, the cliffhanger is over. I hope you liked it!  
> I have many plans for this fic but if you have any ideas I would love to hear them!
> 
> \- Anne


	8. Brina is no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a holiday special without the holiday theme.  
> But is is three times as long as an compromise. There is also a treat at the end and I hope you'll like it!  
> A BIG thanks to Lotte for proofreading and helping me with ideas for writing! You're the best, Sninja!

John entered the café and looked around, he had a meeting with someone and while he looked around he saw them sitting near the back in a secluded area. He walked over to the table and sat down. The waiters didn’t come near them but that was not necessary, there was already a cup of tea in front of him. The absence of a waiter was most likely due to the person in front of him.   
       “Thank you for meeting me on such short notice.” Was John’s greeting.   
       “Well it seemed like you need my help urgently” The person in front of him said in a dull voice.   
       “Yes I do. Well not me exactly...” John hesitated but continued after a second of thought. “It’s Sherlock. It has been two weeks and he is slowly going mad. He can’t do anything but work on this case, I can barely get any food in him let alone getting him to sleep.”   
       “I have seen him worse but it will certainly escalate, If you think this is troublesome than you won’t believe what stage will be next.” Was the bored answer John got from the man.   
       John was getting fed up with the emotionless voice and raised his voice somewhat when he spoke his next words.   
       “I don’t care if you have seen him in worse states, he needs some sort of help so he won’t go completely mad. He is you bloody brother for fucks sake, help him out or at least get your head out of your posh arse Mycroft! Moriarty has Sebastian Moran at his side, think of the things they both could accomplish! This is as much of a problem for us as it is for you, mister government!   
       I am aware of the dangers that duo can do to our country and I am just as much working on it as my dear brother is working on his ‘case’. The truth about Sherlock is that he won’t stop working until he sees that Sebrina won’t come back. He knows it but he won’t accept it, he thinks that he can convince her to turn over a new leaf and begin all over again as Sebrina Night. You and I both know that won’t happen.” Mycroft said with a knowing look pointed at John.  

John nodded as he thought back to the beginning, he remembered how it was after the breakout. Sherlock was frantic with anger, they had come back from the station and Sherlock was raging about the room, shouting at himself, punching and kicking at everything in his path. John had stared on in shock for a few minutes, he had never seen Sherlock in such a passionate mood.   
       John snapped out of it, rushed over to Sherlock and stopped the man in question from admitting any more harm to himself or the surrounding furniture.   
       “Stop it John! I need to be doing something, I need to get her back before she does something stupid! I can still get her back!” Sherlock growled.   
       “No, you stop it and listen to me.” John said.   
       But the detective was not listening to him and gathering everything he had on Sebastian Moran.   
       "LISTEN TO ME!” John yelled at Sherlock.   
       The detective started at the volume of John’s voice and looked at his blogger.   
       “She is not going to come back Sherlock. Didn’t you see it when we were questioning her? She has accepted her role as an permanent assassin.” John said in a defeated tone.   
       “I can’t-, I can’t accept that John.” Sherlock said in an equally distraught voice. “I don’t know her like that, she stopped with killing until some time ago. She just made the wrong choice in getting back to being Sebastian. I can convince her to stop and come back, I just know it. I just have to catch her and get her back.” Sherlock franticly tried to explain.    
       John just sighed, he knew there was no reasoning with Sherlock when he was in this mood, he just hoped that he could get him off this path wen Sherlock calmed down somewhat.  

John snapped back to his conversation with Mycroft.   
       “You are right, but how do we make him see it, How do we make it clear to him that Brina won’t come back?” John asked in a small voice.   
       “We can’t make him, he has to see it for himself. We can’t help him there.” But we can help him with finding her so he can make his own assumptions.” 

Sebrina was in the kitchen, making herself a sandwich while listening to some music. She was listening to This Girl by Cookin' on 3 Burners on the speaker in the adjoined lounge, her hips swayed to the beat of the music while she waked to the couch to eat her meal. Moriarty was sitting there watching her as the beat began to drop and she began to half dance/half walk.    
       Sebrina saw that Moriarty was looking at her and laughed to herself, she had noticed that the criminal had a better grip on his famous temper when she was with him. She appreciated it, she liked the thoughtful Jim but she also liked it when he was a razor sharp mastermind. She really couldn’t choose between the different aspects of him, she liked all of them.   
       Sebrina plopped down on the sofa and ate her sandwich while she listened to the music in silence. She was done eating at the end of the song and put the plate on the coffee table when Bailar Radio Edit came on. She grinned to herself and began to sway to the music. She really liked this song.   
       Moriarty was once again watching her and Sebrina laughed out loud and half walked/half danced over to him, grabbed him and hoisted him of the couch with surprising strength.   
       “What are you-” Moriarty started but he was interrupted by Sebrina.   
       “Come and dance a little Jim, nobody is going to get hurt if you have a little fun.” Sebrina giggled and began to sway to the music.   
       Moriarty joined in hesitantly just as the beat began to build up. Sebrina jumped and swayed throughout the song while Jim mostly watched her. He was grinning to himself the whole time.   
       The music changed and they both realized that everything slowed down while Baby It's Cold Outside began to play. Sebrina began to twirl and sway with her hips while singing along to the song. Jim looked at her for some more for a moment. When the moment was over, he moved over to her and danced with her. They began to move closer and closer and after some time they both noticed that Jim had put his hand on her hips as they both swayed and danced through the room while looking in each other’s eyes. They still moved closer to each other and they were only a breath away from a kiss, mesmerized by the other and moved like they were in a trance.   
       Suddenly they were interrupted by the doorbell. They were forced to move apart but they did so slowly. They hadn’t missed the spell that seemed to capture both of their attentions and draw them to the other. The bell kept ringing and it seemed like the ringer wouldn’t take no for an answer. Jim sighed with disappointment and moved to the stereo to stop the music while Sebrina marched to the front door as her mood began to darken.  _Couldn’t they have waited for just a minute longer?_  Were her only thoughts. 

The person at the door turned out to be a client of Jim. Sebrina had given him her assassin look but the man didn’t even blink and looked at her with distaste, as if she was a stain on his favorite shoe. He was currently sitting on the sofa while Jim was sitting in an impressive armchair. Sebrina was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame while still staring daggers at the man. The man looked around as if he owned the place even though Moriarty hadn’t exactly given him a warm welcome. It was evident that his temper was a short fuse at that moment.   
       “What exactly do you want?” Moriarty said to cut to the chase.   
       “I have been informed that you have contact with the assassin names Sebastian Moran” The man said with a arrogant voice.   
       “Yes, I have been. Why? What do you need of him?” Said Moriarty in a dark and apprehensive tone.   
       Sebrina pushed herself off the doorpost and walked toward Jim his chair and leaned on the backrest.   
       “Isn’t it obvious Jim? He needs someone killed.” Sebrina stated.   
       “Yes. I need someone gone.” Answered the client with an irritated look towards Sebrina.   
       “Whom?” Said Sebrina with a tilt of her head.   
       “That is none of your business. This is something that needs to be discussed between your boss and me.” Said the client with a sneer.   
       “It’s fine by me if you send me away but your target won’t be killed if you do.” Sebrina said with a nonchalant voice while she began to harden inside. This douchebag wanted to send her away? Well, tough shit, she was going to stay whether the misogynistic arse liked it or not.   
       “And why in God’s name would it matter if you were sent away?” The ass asked with frustration.   
       “Well first of all,” Sebrina counted the statement on her fingers while looking right at the client wit exasperation “Only Jim can send me away. And the second point is; Someone has to pull the trigger and it helps if that someone is informed about her kill.” Sebrina said with another pointed look.   
       The client opened his mouth to say something but closed it almost immediately, he then opened and closed it again and looked at her with a questioning look.   
       “Close your mouth, you look like a fish on dry land.” Sebrina deadpanned.   
       “You are-?” The client began but he was cut off by Sebrina midway.   
       “Yes, I am Sebastian Moran. Woopty fucking doo.” Sebrina said in a emotionless voice. “I can kill you if you want any proof.” She added, as if it was just an afterthought but everyone in the room knew it wasn’t one.   
       “No, no, no, no. That is not needed.” Stuttered the client with a whitening face.   
       “Well then, cut to the fucking chase. Whom do I have to kill, how do you want it to be done and when does it need to be done?” Sebrina said with a annoyed voice. 

Moriarty hadn’t said anything while this exchange happened. He didn’t like the attitude of this client. He was rude and clearly misogynistic and he was glad that Sebrina rose up to meet his attitude with her particular brand of ‘fuck off’.   
       “So who do you want to have killed?” Moriarty asked. “You know the conditions, she kills everyone but children.” He continued.   
       “I know the conditions, I will send you the documents of the person I want gone. I was just here to see if you agree to my contract.” The other man said.   
       Sebrina heard something in his voice that she didn’t trust, she narrowed her eyes at him and could see it clear as day; he was lying. Sebrina stood up abruptly and walked towards the hallway. She turned halfway around to face Moriarty. “I see that you boys will be discussing prices and other boring stuff. You know what I want so you can speak for me Jim. I’ll go upstairs to finish some other project.” She said with a meaningful tone.   
       Moriarty nodded silently not missing the tone in her voice. He knew she didn’t have any other projects, she was up to something but he trusted her judgement so he didn’t say anything about it. 

Sebrina walked upstairs and walked into the guestroom, she could just call it her room now since she technically moved out when she declared herself to be Sebastian.   
       She and Jim had picked up her mission gear and weapons when she broke out of jail. The guns and knives were hanging on the wall opposite to her bed and her mission gear was hanging in her massive closet.   
       She liked that she didn’t have to hide her weapons anymore, that was the main reason why she hung them on the wall. The second reason was just because it looked really awesome to have multiple knives, pistols and rifles hanging on the wall.   
       She took her mission gear out of her closet and changed into it. Her gear was an all-black outfit and was perfect for moving fast and maneuvering. She had a special black leather jacket that was bulletproof. She hadn’t put it on last time thinking that the job was easy enough but she had learned from her mistakes and shrugged it on. She tied her hair in a high ponytail, picked up multiple weapons (mostly some knives and a pistol) and walked downstairs only to see that the client was leaving.   
       Sebrina nodded a goodbye and quickly waked into the lounge only to be greeted by Moriarty halfway.   
       “Hey Jim, I am going to trail that man for a while. I don’t trust him.” Sebrina quickly said to him.   
       “I was just going to ask you to do the same, I don’t trust him either. Just be careful.” Was his answer.   
       “You know me Jim, I’ll be as careful as I can be.” She said with a giggle and a wink. “Besides, I never go somewhere unarmed.”   
       Sebrina walked out the front door with those words and began looking around for this client. She didn’t see him but she had an idea where he might go, she followed her instincts and jogged down the street. Her gear looked casual enough for public so she passed multiple persons without raising any suspicion.   
       Her instinct turned out to be right and she spotted her target walking into the metro station. She followed him without being obvious. However she had a feeling that she didn’t have to pay much attention to where the man was going. She took the metro for about twenty minutes and instinctually got off at the right station. She followed her guy for two minutes more and stopped when she saw that he knocked on a door. He was let in by a familiar person and Sebrina swore to herself. Their client had gone to 221B Baker street. 

She was never going to get inside without any of the inhabitants noticing her. So she took another direction, she fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed Jim’s number. She immediately spoke when he answered the call.   
       “I need you to call the client in five minutes to demand a meeting an hour form now for the information on his contract. I don’t have time to explain.”   
       “Alright, I’ll do it. Anything I need to look out for?” Jim said without hesitation.   
       “Make sure it is a deserted place, no witnesses. Also; the house may be compromised, make sure all of our stuff is gone.” Was her answer.   
       “Why?” He asked.   
       “I’ll explain later, I have to go now. I need to take care of something. Text me the address of the meeting place, I’ll meet you there.” She hung up before she could get an answer from him and walked to the door of 221 Baker Street.   
       She didn’t knock or open the door, she used the little fence and doorpost to scale up the wall onto the balcony of 221B. She crouched and sneaked over to the window of the lounge. She was relieved that the curtains were closed so she could eavesdrop if she was careful. She didn’t dare stand in front of the window because there was a chance of making a shadow and that would give her away for certain.   
       Sebrina listened carefully to the conversation going on inside. It was obvious that Sherlock was in the middle of interrogating someone.    
       “When will this happen?” He demanded.   
       There was a murmured response that Sebrina couldn’t catch but it was definably the voice of the client. She moved closer to the window in the hope of catching more of the conversation.   
       Right at that moment there went a phone off inside. Someone picked it up an answered. Sebrina could only hear one half of the conversation but it was clearly Jim on the other end. She could hear the client agreeing to the meetup. Sherlock spoke up after the call was done.   
       “Where are you meeting Moriarty?”   
       “Battersea Power Station, I have to meet him there in an hour.” Was the answer.   
       “It’s half an hour ride to there. You’ll stay here because we are going with you. John, can you escort our guest to your room. He can stay there for a while, can you also make sure he won’t leave without us. Sherlock said dismissively.   
       John nodded and escorted the person in question out of the room.   
       Sebrina took this as her queue and fished her phone out of her pocket again and dialed the number she needed. It took some time until the person on the other end answered.   
       “Hello.” Was the only greeting she got. She heard the voice coming from two sources. The first one was from her phone but the second one was coming from the other side of the glass.   
       “Sherlock. Oh thank God you picked up.” Sebrina molded her voice into a relieved whisper.   
       “Sebrina.” Was the only answer but she could hear the little waver in Sherlock’s voice.   
       “I am so sorry Sherlock. I was wrong, I made a mistake. I need to get away, away from him.” Her voice was still a whisper and she made it sound a bit scared.   
       “Why now, I thought you wanted to be Sebastian?” He retorted.   
       Sebrina hissed a little when she heard the name. “I don’t, Moriarty blackmailed me. He found out I was Seb and he threatened to expose me if I didn’t kill for him. I don’t want this anymore, I just want to get away. I know you can help me. Please help me?” Was her pleaded whisper.   
       “How do I know if you are not lying?” Sherlock’s voice was just sad now and there was no trace of anger.   
       “I’ll do anything just to get away from him.” She laced her voice with desperation. “I just don’t want to kill anymore, I’ll go to prison if it means getting away.”   
       “Alright,” Sherlock began in a business like voice and Sebrina smiled to herself knowing she had fooled him again. “Go with Moriarty to his meetup in an hour, once you are there I’ll help you and make sure that Lestrade won’t know about this so you don’t have to go to jail again.”   
       “Thank you Sherlock, I don’t know what I would do without you.” She whispered, hung up and began to make her way over to Battersea Power Station.  

Sebrina was 15 minutes early and it seemed like she wasn’t the only one. Jim was waiting for her. She could clearly see the questions in his eyes so she spoke before he could ask them.   
       “Your client is a snitch, he went to 221B Baker Street. That is why the house may be compromised. I wanted you to plan a meetup because that would be the fastest way to lure him to his own death.” She explained.   
       “Good idea, but what about Sherlock and the police?” Was Jim’s next question.   
       “Well that is the fun part.” Sebrina said with a smile. “I called Sherlock and tricked him into believing that you blackmailed me. I said that I wanted to get away from you. He promised to leave Lestrade out of this one.”   
       “That is quite genius. Even though I am hurt that you would propose such a thing” He said with mock hurt.   
       “You and I both know that I am not Brina. Brina was fake and I would like to be myself from now on.” She answered with a meaningful look. “But we also know that I have to act some more when they arrive, everything I do and say when they have arrived is an act. Just so you know.”   
       “Good to know.” Moriarty answered in an emotionless voice. 

They were both waiting inside the power station, they stood side by side but far enough apart to make it look a bit awkward. Sebrina made her face go blank the moment Sherlock, John and the client walked into the room.  
       “I didn’t invite your friends. Why are they here?” Moriarty said to the client with a voice like a whip.   
       Sebrina made herself flinch a little at the sound of Jim’s voice. Sherlock’s attention was immediately pointed at her. He stretched out his arm and offered his hand at her even though he was ten meters away from her. He only said one word; “Brina?”   
       Sebrina saw that Jim had turned his attention to her now and was acting along with her. He was looking at her in anger, she turned her head to look at him and she flinched again under his gaze. She began to make a step forwards and was stopped by Jim’s as he grabbed her by her wrist. His hand was warm and reassuring and she already regretted the next part. She twisted her arm to force him into letting her arm go and sprinted towards Sherlock.   
       She took up place a little behind his shoulder, just enough to be out of his eyesight. He and Moriarty were sniping comments at each other but Sebrina ignored them. She palmed one of the many knives she had on her and acted quickly. The client was standing on the other side of Sherlock so she shuffled over to him and slit his throat. It was quick and clean. The man fell to the ground and began to make the usual gurgling sounds. She whipped out her gun and pointed it at John, she knew he had his gun on him and she didn’t want to get shot by him.   
       Moriarty began to laugh and Sebrina smiled to herself. John and Sherlock turned and looked at the scene besides them. Sebrina began to laugh as well.   
       “Did you really thought I wanted to go back? That is naïve, even for you Sherlock. I mean come on, this is who I am.” She opened her arms in a wide motion. “Get this in your brain now Sherlock; I am never going back to being Brina.” With those words she turned to John; “John, I want your gun on the ground and I want you to kick it in my direction.” She said and pointed her gun at him again. She saw the challenge in his eyes and the soldier rising up in him. “Don’t, John. You may be a soldier but I am an master assassin with a gun pointed at you. I only signed up for one kill today, don’t make me commit two of them.” There was no plea in her voice, it was just facts and no emotion behind them.    
       John did as she asked an put his gun on the ground and kicked in her direction. Sebrina put her own gun away and picked up the other on from the ground. She began to dissemble it and was done in record time. She tossed the pieces away and walked back to Moriarty while palming her throwing knife; just to be certain.    
       “So this is how it is?” John asked.   
       “You sound surprised. Of course this is how it is John. I am not Brina, she was an act. I am finally myself again.” She said over her shoulder. “You should know that it is not wise to follow us. Not if you want to live.”   
       “Wait-“ Sherlock began to say and took a step forward but he stopped immediately. Sebrina had whirled around and thrown the knife at his feet, it was stuck in the ground one millimeter away from his foot.    
       “You should also know that I don’t miss.” Sebrina said and with those words she and Moriarty walked out of the door. 

* * *

Moriarty had taken them to an hotel in silence. Sebrina could tell that he was smug about what happened. She was also happy to leave her act behind and finally embrace her true self. She didn’t pay attention to what happened around her at first but after a while she finally noticed that they were currently in the elevator of the hotel. She could feel the mood change around them, she made eye contact with Jim and she saw that he felt it too. The atmosphere was heavy with an new sort of intensity. They drifted closer to each other but they were forced to jump away from each other when the elevator opened to their floor.   
       They walked towards their rooms in a daze, the rooms were next to each other and Moriarty walked with Sebrina to her room even though it was just one step away from his.   
       “You were astonishing today.” He said in a low voice, he took a step towards her and looked her in the eyes. Sebrina could feel the depth of the words coming over her. She looked up into his eyes and said; “You weren’t too bad either.” while she drifted closer to him.   
       They were now chest to chest while staring in each other’s eyes. Moriarty was the first one to move, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and closed the distance between them. He was kissing her and she was kissing him back. They were kissing with an intensity Sebrina had never felt, it felt amazing. Their lips moved together as if it was planned all along. Sebrina moaned and leaned into the kiss while Moriarty let out a little growl. He deepened the kiss and Sebrina didn’t object to this. He was rough, demanding and fierce; just as she expected him to be. He tasted like expensive cologne and the night; refreshing and dark.   
       Moriarty fumbled with the keycard and managed to get the door open. They moved into the room without stopping the kiss. Sebrina’s hands finally began to work and started to remove the suit Jim was wearing. Moriarty obliged and helped her remove the many layers he was wearing. He was shirtless soon enough and Sebrina began to fumble with his pants.   
       “Hold on there, darling.” He interrupted with a smirk. “I think I am not the only one who needs to remove some clothing items.” He said with a low voice.   
       They continued kissing each other and removing their clothes until they were both in their underwear. Sebrina looked at Moriarty with admiration, she could clearly see the bulge growing in his boxers. Moriarty looked at her with an mischievous grin and a glint in his eyes and before she knew it she was pinned against the wall. Moriarty was attacking her neck with little nibbles and kisses while Sebrina moaned with pleasure. She could feel herself getting wet already.   
       Moriarty was kissing her again, they were harsh and passionate kisses and Sebrina loved them. He was fumbling with her bra and managed to get it off her. At the same time Sebrina’s hands began to trail down to his boxers and she began to palm him through them. Moriarty growled at her touch an began exploring her body with his own hands.    
       After some time Sebrina began tugging at his boxers and Moriarty took that as an sign to take them off. He stripped himself of his last clothes and Sebrina did the same. Jim moved them both over to the bed then he crawled on top of her, his mouth attacked hers again as his aroused member rubbed against her. Sebrina’s hands tangled themselves into his hair and she began to tug on it, silently pleading for more.    
       “What is it darling?” his voice was gravelly and thick with want.    
       “Wha-, what do you think. I-, I want y- you!” she stumbled over her words due to her growing need.   
       “Well, I’m right here. Be more specific darling.” He whispered in her ear with a low voice.   
       “I want you to fu- fuck me. Plea- please, I need you inside of me.” She stammered.   
       Moriarty smirked down at her and lined himself up. He entered her slowly and every second was torture. Sebrina wanted movement and all she got was slow pleasure. It felt amazing but at the same time it was torment. Moriarty paused for a bit when he was fully inside of her and Sebrina squirmed seeking just a little bit of friction. Moriarty moved a little bit and Sebrina moaned with pleasure. He began to pick up the pace and soon he was moving at an unyielding pace.   
       The room filled with moans, panting and the occasional grunt. Sebrina could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge and she moved her legs up and tightened them over Moriarty’s hips. Moriarty moved his head down and began to nibble and bite her neck as he felt her getting tighter and tighter around him.   
       All Sebrina could do was moan, there was not a coherent thought in her mind. Moriarty began to move faster and faster. Sebrina could feel herself getting closer and closer and soon enough she was tumbling over the edge into pure bliss as she came. Moriarty could feel her climax and grunted as he thrusted harder into her. One, two, three times until he came too.   
       Moriarty pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to her as they both tried to catch their breath. He pulled Sebrina closer to him and she nuzzled into his warm body.   
       “Fuck.” Was the only thing Sebrina could say.   
       “Indeed.” Was is answer.   
       “That was the most amazing sex I’ve ever had.” Sebrina finished.   
       “I’m glad you feel that way.” Moriarty retorted.   
       Sebrina looked up at him as they both began to laugh. “Let’s get some sleep, shall we?” Moriarty suggested.   
       “Good idea.” Was her answer as she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. They were both asleep within two minutes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time to write. I wanted it done before christmas eve but I was running out of time. So what did I do? I neglected my homework even though I had an majorly big deadline the next day. The stress was real while I wrote this on Thursday; on one hand I wanted to finish the chapter but on the other hand I had to code a website for an school project. I also couldn't finish the chapter on Friday because I was going to celebrate christmas with my friends and boyfriend (*GHASPPP* I have friends and even a boyfriend to boot? Yes random stranger who might have thought this, I do and I am very surprised about it too.).  
> Luckily the chapter was done on time and the website is finished too (even though it looks like shit, but luckily that wasn't important. The code was still not the best but I didn't really care to be honest.).  
> I hope you liked the smut, this is the first time writing smut so I'm not the best.  
> Tips and ideas will always be appreciated!
> 
> XOXO  
> Anne


End file.
